


Pindah

by Recchii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M, i dont know, sobs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchii/pseuds/Recchii
Summary: Tidak ada yang manusia yang lebih menyebalkan daripada Jean-Jacques.





	

Yuri Plisetsky berani bersumpah demi semua latihan baletnya bersama Lilia—yang membuat selangkangannya sakit saat harus mengangkat kaki setinggi dan selurus mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding harus berhadapan langsung dengan Jean-Jacques Leroy alias King JJ saat dia sedang tidak dalam mode bodohnya.

Iya, bodoh. Dimana dia membentuk jari menjadi J dan menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Yuri hampir muntah.

_(Tapi sampai sekarang masih bertanya kenapa dia berlatih balet bersama Lilia. Dia tidak pernah ada niatan menjadi ballerino, ataupun danseur.)_

“Oke, sekarang berhenti menatapku seperti kau akan berkata bahwa kau hamil, Leroy.” Yuri berkata dengan ketus, padahal aslinya dadanya dag dig dug tak tentu. Berharap saja Jean tidak mendengar.

Jean tidak bergeming selama beberapa saat. Yuri khawatir Jean kesambet. Yang berubah dari wajah pemuda itu hanya alisnya yang makin berkerut.

Memang, dia pernah mendengar beberapa berita burung daerah apartment ini dulunya merupakan daerah bekas perang. Istilah bekennya, angker.

“Jika kau masih saja tidak menjawab, lebih baik aku pulang.” Yuri langsung buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan bangkit. Tidak lucu jika dia sampai kenapa-kenapa padahal niat awalnya hanya belajar untuk ujian kelulusan nanti.

_(Iya. Sebenarnya Jean itu pintar, namun tertutupi oleh kelakuan konyolnya.)_

“Yuri,” Jean mulai bersuara, membuat Yuri mengurungkan niat untuk pulang. Mungkin dengan beberapa pukulan kekasihnya itu bisa sadar.

_(Namun Yuri tidak sadar jika Jean tidak memanggilnya Yuri-Chan atau My Lady seperti biasa.)_

“Sudah sadar sekarang?” sindirnya. “Aku kira kau benar menjadi gila tadi.”

“Maret ini kau akan berumur delapan belas, ‘kan?” Jean menopang pipinya dengan tangan seraya melihat Yuri langsung.

Yuri berdecih pelan, dia paling tidak suka jika pertanyaan tidak dijawab, terlebih oleh Jean. “Jika saja kau tidak memikirkan hal bodoh seperti bandmu itu kau akan mengingat juga bahwa kekasihmu ini akan berumur delapan belas dua bulan lagi.”

Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada, Yuri siap menendang Jean.

Jean berdehem pelan. “Mungkin ini sedikit buru-buru, tapi apakah kau mau tinggal bersamaku setelah kelulusan? Yah, hitung-hitung jika kau berniat kuliah akan lebih dekat denganku.”

Butuh waktu lima detik untuk Yuri mencerna perkataan Jean. “Leroy, apa kau sadar perkataanmu barusan? Kau tidak sedang mabuk, 'kan?”

“Well, aku sudah meminta izin pada Kakek, Yakov, Lilia. Dan Yuuri serta Victor. _Is that still not good_?” semburat merah menghiasi wajah Jean. Malu, malu. “Yah, salahku juga karena langsung saja meminta mereka. Tapi—“

Sebelum Jean menyelesaikan kalimat, Yuri sudah keburu menerjang. Kepalanya membentuk lantai dan menimbulkan debuman keras.

“Aku ingin makan tiga kali sehari, kau juga harus membuatkan ku pirozhki. Dan kucing-ku di rumah Kakek harus ikut, lalu kau tidak boleh memakai berisik bernyanyi lagi. Nyanyianmu membuatku pusing.” Yuri melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jean, memeluknya erat.

Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah pemuda Leroy itu. “Apapun yang kau inginkan, My Lady.” Jean mengecup rambut panjang Yuri dengan sayang. Rambutnya sudah memanjang dari tiga tahun terakhir dan hampir menyentuh punggung.

Mungkin Jean akan mengajak Yuri untuk memotong rambut besok.

Tapi, yah, biarkan mereka berpelukan dulu seperti ini meski belakang kepalanya masih nyut-nyutan.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian, Jean-Jacques Leroy resmi memiliki dua kucing. Satu kucing Persia bermata biru dan satu _kucing_ Rusia bermata hijau. Keduanya memiliki wajah masam.

**Author's Note:**

> Hasil random karena diri ini butuh asupan JJ/Yurio;___; maafkan karena random ataupun Jean yang OOC, i will try my best next time;')))


End file.
